True Gods Of The East
by Sesshoumaru's Miko
Summary: A dream, a prophecy, brought to mind by a dream-reader. A girl and vampires. Only half of the members of TVXQ are human?
1. Shadow Woman

**Yet another new fic...T.T Mian for boring you all this way...but I hope you enjoy! ^.^**

Jaejoong sighed and leaned back into his chair, lightly kicking Junsu off the edge. Changmin laughed but Junsu was up and wrestling Jaejoong in a mere second, faster than a human could comprehend. Luckily Yoochun and Yunho hadn't seen. Changmin heard someone coming and whispered quickly and quietly, "Hyungs! You need to stop-someone's coming!" Immediately they stopped and Jaejoong was back where he was while Junsu walked at human speed to turn on the TV. After a soft knocking sound, a black-haired girl looking no older than 19 poked her head in and smiled shyly. Changmin smiled and poked Junsu in the side.

"Hyung...it's noona...I think she is looking for you!" The girl would have blushed if she could but instead she stepped into the room, also faster than a human should be able to, and smacked Changmin in the back of the head, not looking at Junsu. She spoke quietly but firmly and all three men stopped and listened.

"It is time for another fan meeting. You know how this goes by now. Don't get too close and stay 'human'. Junsu-sshi you know what to do." He nodded. Then Yunho and Yoochun walked in.

"You guys ready?" Yunho asked them and everyone nodded and smiled. He smiled too. "Just don't take advantage of Manager hyung and eat too much!" Junsu, Changmin, and Jaejoong laughed and the girl smiled. She walked up to Yunho. "I don't think you will have to worry, Yunho-sshi."

**Elsewhere...a fan...**

I breathed in and out slowly, fighting the urge to scream or faint or both. I picked up the chopsticks and started eating my first Korean meal. Taking a bit of white rice and putting Galbi on it, I opened my mouth and ate it, chewing and savoring the taste. Then I picked up some Kimchi, nervous about the spiceness I had heard about. I ate it anyway and almost fainted it was so good. _'Whoever said this wasn't good? They were INSANE! Ah...so good...'_ I continued eating, every once in a while taking a sip of my soda, and looked around at all the people. _'I can't believe I am actually here....in Korea....I wonder if I will get to see some of my friends here?'_ Right now I was going to finish my meal and then walk back to SaeRom's place to hang out before I went back to my hotel room. On the way to her apartment I saw a poster and HAD to go look at it. Walking up to it I smiled stupidly. _'It's Dong Bang Shin Ki....oh god they look so sexy like this! I wish I could meet them...SHYEAH like THAT will ever happen...maybe the shop manager guy speaks English? I want this poster...'_ I walked into the shop and went up to the line, waiting and finally getting to the counter. I smiled at the cashier and said only one word. "Youngoh?" The cashier shook her head and smiled apologetically. I bowed slightly and thanked her then pointed to the poster and made the money sign with my hand, hoping she would understand. She nodded and made numbers with her hands, indicating it was $10. I shelled out the money, hoping I had it right, and showed it to her. She helped me get it right, since I was wrong after all, and got the poster for me. Then she gave me my change and a little trinket. I looked up at her with confusion until she pointed to my phone. I thanked her and bowed again, still unsure why she had given me a phone charm, and walked out a little happier for having a TVXQ poster finally.

**Mystery POV**

I couldn't see much, only a shadow of a body really. It was a woman, I could see that much, and she was moving. Dancing, her long shadow hair flowing with her. I saw a glint of sliver and my eyes were drawn to a simple yet beautiful silver cross on a long chain, and what looked like a snake around it or something. I squinted my eyes trying to see clearly but my eyes were drawn to other things almost against my will. More crosses, this time I saw them in her hair. I realized they were earrings, and thought to myself even in my dream state about how this woman loved crosses alot. Then she began coming closer but I still saw no details. She touched me and her hands were so warm, warm enough to pierce my cold skin, warm enough I could feel her in my heart. It was then that I saw someone behind her and she moved away from me, crossing the darkness to the new shadowy figure. Only this figure I could start to see. She wrapped her arms around the slowly appearing figure and I saw it was a man, taller than her by at least half a foot. Then I could see her eyes at the same time as the man bent toward her neck and I could see it was Changmin, fangs that had never been there suddenly appearing, and all I could see were her green green eyes filled with love and tears before his teeth reached her throat and she closed those eyes forever, snapping me awake. I sat straight up, not seeing that Junsu and Changmin were right next to me trying to find what was wrong. After a few minutes I settled down, not so antsy, and faced them. They knew I never slept unless I was having a prophecy, but unlike visions where things could be changed, my prophecies came true every time. There was nothing anyone could do to stop them. Unfortunately I couldn't tell them much about this one.

"It...was different. So shadowy...I couldn't see much..." I looked to Changmin. "But you...you were with a woman." Junsu laughed and slapped Changmin on the shoulder. "You hear that, you get to have a woman finally! Took long enough...a few centuries?" Changmin furrowed his brow and pouted, punching Junsu on the shoulder lightly. "Shut up hyung, at least I haven't been in love for centuries and been unable to say anything about it to her!" Junsu frowned and I got their attention again just as the girl came in. She sat down and I continued what I was saying.

"Not like that, Changmin was biting her. But...I think she loved him. She had love in her eyes when she looked at him. Her eyes...and her cross...were really the only things I could see of her. Maybe we...are supposed to find her?" They both looked at me and we spent the rest of the night quietly discussing and dissecting the dream, trying to figure out what it meant. All we could agree on was the woman needed to be warned about Changmin no matter what, and that she had a silver cross and green eyes.

**Meanwhile...**

I stretched and opened my eyes, feeling my neck and wondering what that dream was really all about. Then I decided to go online with the hotel laptop that was in the room, hopping onto my meebo and hoping someone would be on. I saw Bo and messaged her right away, knowing I was probably bothering her but wanting to talk to someone about my dream. She messaged me back and I asked if it was too late to call her. She replied no and I told her I was calling now. When she picked up I could hear her voice was worried and wondered why.

"Bo dongsaeng...are you alright? You sound...worried!" I could hear her sigh before answering. "I'm ok unnie...just...some bad dreams. Anyway, what's up?" I smiled even though she couldn't see me.

"Guess what?" I put my cell on speaker and walked around my hotel room while I talked to her. "What unnie?" "I am in Korea! I am walking around my hotel room right now and I even had Korean food today! I got to see my Korean friend SaeRom! Oh...I wish you were here!" She was silent for a second then she laughed. "You are really in Korea? That's wonderful! I wish I was there too...what did you have to eat?" I told her about my meal and my day then got silent for a second.

"Unnie...are you still there? Are you alright?" I nodded and then shook my head, forgetting she couldn't see me. "Yeah...just...a messed up dream is all. Can I tell you about it?" "Yes of course...I want to hear about it! Is J- is my hubby in it?" I wondered why she wouldn't say Junsu but I disregarded it as excitement.

"Ani...but there was a man...he was all...shadowy. Actually there were two men that were all shadowy but...I got to see one at the end." I heard her sharp intake of breath and stopped. "Bo? Are you alright?"

"N-Nae unnie...I was...I cut my finger is all." I dropped the book I had in my hand. "What? Are you alright? Dongsaeng, go to the hospital! NOW...I don't want infection to set in. How bad are you bleeding?" I heard her chuckle at the other end and pouted. "Why are you laughing? It's serious!" She laughed again. "Calm down unnie...I am fine. It's a small slice really, a paper cut. And I am laughing because...you are just so protective of me! You don't even know..." She trailed off and I strained to hear, realizing she was talking to somone. Then I heard Junsu's laugh. _'No way...does she have a movie of theirs or something on? AISH I shouldn't have left my TVXQ stuff at home....well at least I have my sweater!'_ "Dongsaeng? Who are you talking to?" She came back and spoke rapidly, trying to assure me no one was there. "Really unnie no one is here...I was...just singing to myself! Yeah..." I took the phone and stared at it for a second, like I could see her if I searched the little screen hard enough. Putting the phone back to my ear I laughed. "Ok dongsaeng you don't have to tell me who it is. But please...tell me what you have of TVXQ's there!" She burst into peals of laughter and I once again stared at my phone wondering if maybe someone had gotten into the cookie jar and eaten all the cookies or something. After she calmed down she told me about how she was watching a clip of them and how funny it was but that she couldn't send me a link cause it was downloaded on her computer. We never did finish the conversation about my dream but she told me she was coming to Korea and wanted to meet up and would I like that? I said yes most definitely, excited now that I could hang out with yet another friend. Just before she hung up she asked me a question that I thought was strange but I blew it off as random.

"Unnie...do you have green eyes?" I told her yes I do but that my eyes changed colors sometimes. Mostly they were a pretty translucent green, very striking. At least that is what I had been told so that is what I told her. We hung up and I went back to bed, happy that I would get to see Bo soon and be able to introduce her and SaeRom, thereby making them become friends too.

**Kim Bo-Ho's POV**

I hung up and smacked Jaejoong on the shoulder. "What is with making faces while I am talking to her? You guys almost let her find out I knew you! Pabo...." I looked at Junsu and smiled slightly, looking away when he looked at me. "Jaejoong-sshi...I think that dream you had...I think my friend here had it too. She started to tell me about it..." I sighed. "But I forgot to finish the conversation...we got off track." I laughed. "She wanted to know what thing of TVXQ's I had here...it was just too funny cause I have TVXQ here!" At that Junsu laughed his unique laugh again, and the others laughed at him. I smiled and watched as they started to wrestle, fighting to be quiet so as not to wake the other two members of human descent. I stared out of the window and thought of a way to see Soo-Jung and be able to show Jaejoong without her seeing him too. I had an idea and set about explaining to the others as daylight hit.

**Soo-Jung's POV**

I woke up and answered my phone sleepily."Yobesoyo?" I heard a voice on the other end loudly making me wake up. "Unnie! I am here! Where are you? I have...my older cousins with me and I want you to meet them!" I sat straight up then got dizzy, holding my head. "Bo dongsaeng? Is that you?" She laughed. "Nae unnie it's me. I told you I would come to Korea! Lets meet for breakfast!" I smiled despite the fact I wanted to kill Bo for waking me up. "Alright dongsaeng but...you need to come find me. I don't know my way around...and can't speak Korean to the cabs..." I trailed off and I heard her laugh and speak in Korean to someone, coming back and answering me after a moment. "That's fine unnie where are you?" I told her the address of the hotel and hung up with her to clean up the little room and get ready to meet her and her hopefully cute cousins. An hour and a good shower later I was brushing my hair and humming TVXQ's Are You A Good Girl when I heard the hotel phone ring. I answered it and had the hotel clerk send them up to my room. A few minutes later I heard knocking and still humming the same song I answered the door to Bo and three tall guy behind her in big sunglasses and hats. I motioned her and the others in, closing the door behind them and having them sit in the little living room which was really just a few inches from my bed. She cleared her throat while I got them something to drink and I told her to get comfy for a minute if she wanted. When I turned with a tray in my hand full of cups of water I took a better look at her 'cousins' and dropped the tray, spilling the water and breaking the cups. I was brought out of my temporary shock by the sound and bent to pick up the glass, not longer looking at the others. _'Did I really just see that? No way...it must just be my imagination! I have been listening to too much TVXQ...no that isn't possible...never enough TVXQ! Aish....I am so embarrassed...I will just pretend I don't see what I see that's all!'_ I continued picking up the peices of glass, not seeing another set of hands helping me until I cut myself and that pair of hands held mine. Before I knew it the owner of those hands had popped my finger in his sexy mouth and was sucking on it. I didn't know what the real guy looked like but right now I was staring at a vision of Changmin with my finger in his mouth and I blushed. It had some reaction cause then his eyes widened just a bit and he smiled around my finger to the point where I could see what looked like- _'Are those fangs? Now I KNOW I am seeing things...oh but...if only others weren't in the room right now...'_ Remembering then that there were indeed others in the room I gently tugged my finger from his grasp and finished picking up the glass, cutting myself a few more times, and disposed of the broken pieces in a way that the maid wouldn't hurt herself later. Then I went back to my guests, noticing that the Changmin lookalike was still knelt down in the same position. I offered my hand, the one he had held before, and motioned for him to stand. He took my proferred hand and went to sit with the others, who were all staring at me like I had a third eye. I saw the Jaejoong lookalike nudge Bo and mutter something, pointing to my chest. I looked down, self conscious, but Bo's voice spoke up, getting my attention. "Unnie...are you alright? You dropped your tray! Why did you look at us all like that?" I smiled shakily. "No...no reason. Just...your cousins...are very...familiar to me. Just very attractive. Do...they speak English?" I heard the answer in my head before I heard her say it. _'No they live in Korea so they never needed to speak it...'_

"No they...live in Korea so they never needed to speak English at all. You say they look familiar? How?" I looked at her and sat down, very aware of how close to 'Changmin' I was.

"Honestly...I think something is in the water here Bo. I keep seeing...well I keep seeing TVXQ! Your cousin...the one that helped me...he looks like Changmin!" I saw the look on Bo's face and got worried. "Bo...dongsaengie are you alright?" She looked at the Jaejoong lookalike, the Junsu lookalike, and then the Changmin lookalike, then looked back at me.

"You...see TVXQ?" I nodded. She grimaced and turned to the Junsu lookalike who had an expression like he was ravenous and was about to die without food, but also like he was high on sugar or something. She gave him some kind of look and then turned back to me. "Unnie...what would you do if I told you...you weren't seeing things?" I stared at her. "I would tell you that isn't funny and then I would try to wake myself up." I looked hard at her. "Even if that was true there is NO WAY IN HELL that he," and I pointed to the Changmin lookalike,"would do what he just did EVER especially not to ME. That isn't funny Bo." Out of nowhere 'Jaejoong' was in front of me and staring into my eyes deeply. _'Except for the fact that I am dreaming I am liking how this is going...ah...your eyes...your mouth! HEY why is he touching me?!'_ He was touching my pair of Yesung's earrings I had in and was staring intently at them, then switched his gaze to my silver cross, pointing to the top of it and looking at me questioningly. I sopke to Bo, keeping my eyes on his handsome face and sensual mouth, trying to remind myself this wasn't real.

"Bo...what is he doing? He...wants to know about the thing around my cross?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw her nod. "Yes...I don't know why though." I pointed to my cross and explained to Bo, thinking that he probably didn't speak English in my dream since he didn't in reality. "I couldn't keep the top closed...and the outer part kept falling off. So I clasped it together with this little piece of metal. Doesn't it look kinda cool like that though? Like a snake!" The last two comments were for Bo and I saw her nod again then begin translating for him. He nodded and looked right into my eyes again. The shock of it, and the fact that he was slowly but surely moving ever so closer to me, stopping only an inch from my face, made me widen my eyes further, trying not to breathe for fear of making this vision disappear. When Bo spoke this time I jumped, thus meeting my lips with his, and my eyes, already wide, almost popped out of my head. I didn't move as he pulled away, just sitting there and staring off into nothingness, until Bo snapped her fingers in front of my eyes, thus gaining my attention. "Huh? Wha? Oh Bo...hey there...what are you doing here?" She chuckled and I snapped fully back into reality, well at least in the dream I now was fully and utterly sure it was. I went and bowed low, hitting the floor, to 'Jaejoong', not caring that he wasn't real, and apologized.

"M-mianhamnida! I..am so sorry! I didn't mean to...really...sorry...sorry sorry sorry...mianhe..." I continued bowing, unsure how to do it right but wanting to convey my apologies in anyway I could. I heard laughter tinkling in front of me and dared to look up. 'Jaejoong was laughing, his hand over his mouth like always, looking very much like he was enjoying himself. When he saw I was looking he helped me up and into a chair.

"Mianhe hajima...hajima..." He burst into another round of laughter and I turned red. _'Was it that funny to kiss me? And see me bow to you? AISH...so embarrassed...and in front of Changmin too...'_ At that thought I tried to peek over my shoulder to see his reaction but I found that I wouldn't be able to look right at him without obviously turning my head. _'Damn...what the hell do I do now?'_ Bo spoke up. "Unnie...can I talk to you for a second?" I nodded, not looking at her, and stood up, bowing one more time solemnly to 'Jaejoong'. We walked into the bathroom, the only other room there really was, and she closed the door to talk to me.

"Mianhe unnie..." She laughed a little. "I didn't mean to...make you do that. But I bet you liked it huh?" I blushed and nodded slightly. "But you know I would have liked it more...if it had been..." I couldn't even say it I was so flustered. She nodded though, understanding me. Then she did something I wasn't expecting. She punched my arm.

"OW! YAH! What the hell was that for?" She smiled wryly. "It hurt, right?" I glard at her. "Of COURSE it did! What are you, insane? What did I do to you?" The hit had really hurt and the anger I was feeling was piling all into my eyes, making them water. I looked at my arm and saw a huge bruise.

"Unnie...let me explain..." I showed her the bruise. "Explain? What...that you are feeling a bit VIOLENT today?" I stood up and walked out, tripping and landing in the same spot as where I had dropped the glass and felt a small piece cut my hand, cursing. She followed and tried to help me up but I pushed her away. "I don't need your help. I don't need this...stupid dream! It's gonna end and NOW." She suddenly looked worried. "What are you going to do unnie?" I saw 'TVXQ' stand at the panic in her voice and Changmin was at my side in an instant, taking my hand in his again. I pulled my hand away and pushed him, not really making him move much, and went to the window.

"I know everytime I dream that I am falling I never get to the end because I wake up. So that is what I am going to do." Opening the window I felt Bo's hand on my shoulder.

"Unnie...it isn't a dream. In what dream can you feel pain? I didn't mean to hit you so hard I was just trying to prove a point. Mianhe...but don't do this! You WILL die...because you are NOT dreaming!" I turned to her, eyes flashing. 'Jaejoong' said something then and all three of them turned toward him in surprise while I sat there thinking for a second. _'So...I am not dreaming? Then...this is real? I...really kissed him? AISH! and Changmin...I pushed him away! What is WRONG with me?'_ I pushed through them and sat down at the little table the hotel provided, leaning my head on my hand and my elbow on the table.

**Jaejoong POV**

I decided that the girl, Soo-Jung, was in the perfect position for me to check out and see if she was the girl from the prophecy and sat in front of her. I saw surprise fill her eyes, hazel green and sparkly. I also saw her eyes travel from mine to my mouth and tried not to smile. _'So Bo was right...this girl DOES like me...hmmm...oh...those earrings...'_ I touched them, turning them from side to side. _'These look like the ones from the dream...and this cross too! But it isn't a snake...'_ I pointed to that part, questioning with my eyes, and saw the girl blush, moving her eyes back and forth across my face. Then the girl spoke and my heart beat a little faster again, like it did before. Bo translated for us and I thought about how even the girl thought it looked like a snake. _'She has everything but the eyes...that shadow woman's eyes were pure green...'_ I inched closer trying to see if maybe the light was hitting her eyes wrong and didn't even notice the closeness until Bo said something and the girl jumped, inadvertantly kissing me in the process. She stared wide-eyed at me and I moved away even though I wanted to stay there for a little longer. I hadn't kissed a girl, even really noticed them, since I was changed a century and a half ago. All of a sudden this girl was on the floor and apologizing in Korean and English and a bubble of laughter just came out. I couldn't help it it was so cute and funny I had to laugh. She looked up at me and I was able to control myself long enough to tell her not to be sorry and laughed again. I saw her eyes pointing to the side and realized she was trying to look at something in particular and not just away from me. Her face was bright red and Bo had her go into another room while I controlled myself. A few minutes later I heard yelling, and the girl came out of the bathroom looking rip-roaring mad and fell down. I fought the giggles trying to come out again and stood up when Junsu and Changmin did, after the girl pushed Bo away. Then Changmin was back at the girl's side, taking in her hand again and a second later the smell of blood hit me. I felt Junsu tense up and remembered we hadn't eaten in a while. The girl pushed Changmin away from her and had he been human he probably would have moved. She must have had some strength in her cause he did move a little. She walked to the window and opened it and Bo put her hand on the girl's shoulder, talking to her. Then the girl turned, and I saw them then. The pure green eyes. I said only one thing and everyone turned to me.

"It's her, the shadow woman."

**OK please no flames...I am sure this sucks but it would be nice to get nice reviews! ^.^ I hope you enjoyed and I will update again soon! OH and I am only saying this once...I DO NOT OWN TVXQ....although I wish I did! ^.^**


	2. From Now To Then

**OK another chapter...I hope everyone likes it! ^.^ Thank you for the comments!**

**Soo-Jung's POV**

I sighed and tried yet again to not let my eyes wander to the handsome guys not more than 5 feet in front of me, failing as I peeked up at Changmin again. I now knew that he was real, that they were all real, and tried not to think too hard on what that could mean about the last forty minutes or so. _'I can't believe this is happening...Bo this is your fault....' _I glared at the back of her head and prayed I would be able to get out of this situation without too much more embarrassment. Muttering to myself I decided I wasn't going to wait for whatever negative things I could think of to be thought and would instead try to figure out what was going on, and stood up, getting everyone's attention.

"Bo dongsaengie...please...just explain what is going on?" She smiled and I sat back down, slightly afraid of what was behind that smile. She sat down across from me and explained about how she didn't want me to know about her being related to Jaejoong and staying with TVXQ, "You are STAYING with them? Have they been reading our convos?" and about how she had wanted to introduce some of them to me but was unsure of what my reaction might be. Then she asked me about my dream.

"My dream? Why do you wanna know about that? That was days ago...I can't remember it all now! AISH....so frusterating..." I looked away. She touched my hand. "Unnie...I am so sorry about all of this...please forgive me and understand. I couldn't tell you! Please don't be angry with me." I looked at her again and smiled. "I am not angry at you specifically. I am just mad. And embarrassed because of how I acted in front of....well YOU know...." She nodded. "Please...I will explain afterwards but...I must ask that you tell me what you remember from your dream." I narrowed my eyes at her. "How about you tell me BEFORE I say anything else?" She didn't cower away or even flinch, instead her eyes got really cold and I shivered.

"Fine whatever Kim Bo-Ho...then you and them....can all leave." Her eyes quickly looked apologetic and I almost softened but I sighed instead and started.

"OK so there...were two shadowy men. I got to see one at the end but I will tell you about that later...anyway I think I might have been moving....or dancing? The shadow man closest to me was all of a sudden in front of me. He seemed to be trying to look at something and I heard a voice. So I turned to see shadow man number two. For some reason my heart beat faster and my face flushed to be near this one...I know this because I could feel it, and I went to him. I wrapped my arms around him. Then I saw his face. It was....it was Changmin." I sneaked a peek at said member and blushed, taking a second before I finished telling about my dream.

"Then for some reason I looked to the first man again and out of nowhereI felt pain, Changmin was biting me! But....I could only feel...AISH nevermind what I felt. Happy? My strange dream. Now leave." I stood up and went to the door, hearing her speaking quietly and quickly under her breath. Opening the door I made a show of getting their attention and bowing grandly, motioning with my arm for them to leave.

"Unnie...you don't really want...us to leave do you?" I didn't even look, only nodding. "Nae....you got what you came for right? You are free to leave. Sorry for embarrassing you and wasting your time like this." I felt a hand on my shoulder but ignored it.

"Unnie...I don't WANT to leave. I like hanging with you! I'm....sorry for my response earlier. I was just frusterated. Please, at least let me explain it all to you." At that I did lift my head. "Explain it all? Explain WHAT? I told you what you wanted to know." I realized the hand on my shoulder was Jaejoong's and slowly so as not to offend I removed it. Deciding to be the adult, the cool-headed one in this situation, I closed the door, crossed my arms, and let her explain.

**500 years ago...Korea**

I sighed and continued walking, hoping that I would get home before dark. I knew that some wild animal or another was out and about, killing people after dark. Sighing again I froze when I heard a sound. _'Ok...don't get paranoid...it is nothing I am sure...I must get home now!'_ I heard the sound again and started walking quickly, seeing the gate to my home just ahead. Then I heard footsteps and without even looking back I ran as fast as I could. Unfortunatley it didn't seem fast enough, because I could hear the footsteps right behind me, feel the creature breathing on my neck. I had to stop to open the gate and then I heard nothing. My breath catching, I dared a look back and saw : nothing. "There is nothing there...why was I running even?" I saw my jade bracelet on the ground ahead of me. "I must have dropped it. I have to retrieve it or father will be angry." I took a deep breath and, shaking, walked to my bracelet and picked it up. Placing it on my wrist I laughed quietly to myself. _'And to think I was running from a phantom, to almost have lost this precious thing.'_

"Hello little one." I jumped and turned. Standing there in front of me was a man that was only a few inches taller than me. His smile was strange and his eyes were glowing, but what I saw most of all was the blood on his shirt.

"Ex-Excuse me sir. May I help you in some way?" His creepy smile got wider and he nodded. "Yes miss, you can help me for sure. I am looking for something...to eat. Would you happen to know where I might find something?" He took a step toward me and I backed away, now searchign frantically for a way I could run past and into my home. _'Once I am on my own property he wouldn't DARE touch me...but I must get there first!'_

"A-Anio....I don't know of anyplace near here sir. This place is all homes, not a market. The market is that way, there is plenty of fresh vegetables and meat." At that he seemed to get very excited and no matter how much I crept backwards he always seemed to be closer and closer to me, finally inches from my face.

"But..dear girl...I have the meat I want right here!" He grabbed me and I screamed loudly for help, hoping, praying that someone would hear me. But if anyone did they didn't come to save me, at least not in time. Next thing I know I feel pain on my wrist and see he is biting me, the blood just pouring out. I tried to pull away but all that seemed to do was make him more excited and cause me more pain. then he let go and smiled with a bloody mouth and I tried my hardest not to cry. I was too weak to run, having fallen onto my knees by now.

"Please...sir....let me go. I can pay you! I can give you whatever you want...please..." He grabbed my shoulders. "But I have what I want right here. Dinner is served!" He bit down onto my throat and I felt and saw no more that night.

When I finally awoke many days later I was ravenous. "Where...am I? I am so hungry...I must find food..." I sat up and made myself dizzy with how fast I was. _'What was that? I don't feel so good...but I am so hungry...!'_ It was then that I smelled it. Meat, delicious meat, it's scent wafting towards me and making my stomach growl. I stood up and started walking, stopping when I saw the back of that man bent over in what looked like pain. But the smell, the smell was driving me insane. He stood up and faced me, blood all over him again, and smiled.

"You want food don't you? Here...something just for you. But don't take too long!" I saw then what had him bent over. A little boy. _'He cannot be more than 6 years of age...but he smells so good...'_ I felt guilty immediately for that thought. Before I knew it however the little boy was in my grasp and I was lowering my head and doing something that was so unnatural, so disgusting, that I lifted my head and pushed him away. Unfortunately I didn't know my own new strength and practically threw him.

"Oh dear...now you killed him. Well I will have to get another dinner now won't I?" I heard his laugh and turned, feeling myself going crazy but not caring.

"What...am I? What did you do to me!" His smile got larger, his eyes dancing in joy at my obvious disdain and fury at the act I had just performed. "You, my dear girl, are a bloodsucker. A vampire. And I had you for dinner. Which is what YOU just did to that sweet little boy. But then you ruined the specially prepared meal I got for you! That poor boy...but at least he was in sweet sweet pain beforehand!" It was then that I lost track of everything, blacked out. An indefinate amount of time later I awoke to a fire buring brightly in front of me, the smell acrid and horrid. I saw what looked like a hand and looked down to see blood all over myself. I ran then, ran far away.

**200 years later...**

I was in the river, washing away blood from myself, the blood of the animals I had eaten. I still felt disgusting, dirty, drinking blood. But I was reserved to it now. Thinking to myself I heard a noise and ducked under the water, hiding most of my body, and stared around with my perfect eyesight, better than perfect eyesight. I saw him then, a man who was hiding, or trying to hide, but was still looking in my direction. Then, since I didn't move, e came out slowly and called out to me, not that he needed to.

"Excuse me. Are...you alright? You...seemed to be covered in blood. I apologize, I didn't mean to intrude, didn't mean to see you this way." From where I was I watched as he blushed and tried not to smile. _'Isn't he cute? What a sweet man...'_ He stepped forward again and tripped, falling headfirst into the water. I swam to him and helped him get back out, knowing the water was so cold that he would get sick quickly. I stayed in the water and tried to swim away but he grabbed my arm. I could have easily thrown him off but something made me stop. I turned, forgetting I was nude, and stared at him. He took a second to get control and then he touched my face.

"Miss...you seem hurt. Please...let me help you." His voise was beautiful, like a fairy tale Prince's voice would sound. I shook my head, afriad to speak, to open my mouth that still had blood in it. He pushed back some hair out of my face. "Please...let me do something for you, tell me where you are hurt." I smelled him then, the smell having taken a while for some odd reason, and fought to not eat him like I wanted to. Unaware of the sudden danger he continued to try to find a place where I was hurt, never touching or looking any lower than my shoulders. I hadn't been near a human in almost 150 years, after realizing that they would always smell good and I would fight harder if I was near them than if I wasn't. His hand touched my face again and I could hear the pulse in his wrist. I moved my face closer to better smell him.

"Miss?" I looked at him again and something in my eyes made him frightened. He tried to push me away but I grabbed him and bit down, drinking deeply. After I finished I could feel nothing but guilt. _'I can't believe I just did that! To this handsome boy...What have I done!'_ I whispered in his ear, wanting to know his name at least, to better drown myself in sorrow and guilt. Through his rough breathing, I apologized, telling him I couldn't help it, that I felt so guilty.

"My...name is....Junsu. Kim Junsu...please...do not feel bad...it was my time..."

**Alright another update! Hope you all enjoy! Sorry it's so short...^.^**


	3. At Least I Am In Heaven

**Another chapter....hope everyone enjoys....**

"It was....my time...please do not be sad...." He weakly brought his arm up to my face. "At least I die here...in the arms of a beautiful siren." I could tell he was teasing, that he didn't really want to die. I didn't know how to save him, how to make him like me if nothing else. I had been alone for 200 years but I didn't want to wish this curse upon anyone. Tears that I didn't have were cried out as the handsome man, Kim Junsu, died in my arms. I rocked back and forth, apologizing over and over. I don't know how long I stayed there, a day or two maybe, when I heard noises and realized I should leave quickly. I got up and dressed, thinking to take another bath soon from the blood caked onto me by the man now dead on the ground. I paused before leaving. _'Should...I take him with me? Does he...have anyone like I did? A family? He was out all alone at a late time of night...'_ I picked him up and sped off just as some people came crashing through the brush on the other side of the river. I ran until I couldn't run anymore, until it was daylight again, and was able to find a small cave to sit in to wait for darkness so I might bury this man. I felt bad, taking him from whatever family he had, but something drew me to him. I lay my head back and sighed, feeling hungry but not wanting to leave the body for the animals to dessicrate. It was then that I heard a noise, a sort of rasping sound. I looked into the cave a little deeper to see a little racoon mother and her babies moving around. I sighed and decided to go take my bath in the river again, this time without interruptions.

As I rinsed the drired blood I ran the whole scene from three days ago in my mind. _'Is there anything I could have done different? Anything to save this man?'_ I was going to have to wash his body before burying him and had I been human I would have blushed. As it was I was shy for no reason, being that no humans lived around here and could see me, or hear my thoughts. I heard a noise again but decided to ignore it this time, until I felt the water move. I stiffened and didn't move or breathe. I heard no heartbeat, smelled no blood, and didn't understand why the water would just move if there was nothing to make it. I sighed and convinced myself to be breave, it was probably nothing but my imagination yet again.I turned to see a fully dressed, bloody, ALIVE, Kim Junsu staring at me and looking awfully hungry.

"How...did you....how are you alive?" He seemed to snap out of his daze for a moment, and looked at me with surprise. "Miss? What am I doing here?" He seemed to notice my nudeness and stared until I got his attention.

"My...my face is up here. Please...stop staring." For some reason the thing that bothered me the most was not that I had killed someone who was now standing before me but that the someone I had killed was staring at me while I was naked. _'Wonder how messed up that would sound to anyone I told...'_ I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see him touching me, his face incredulous. I stilled even more than I ever thought I could as his hand traced along my collar bone and touched the side of my neck in the same area as the bite I had given him, then trailed his hand and cupped my face, pulling me closer, muttering to himself.

"Must be dead...hmmm but at least I am in Heaven..." He kissed me and I became mobile again, thinking only semi-clearly. I pushed him away, unwilling to do so but knowing I had to. "You aren't dead, Junsu-sshi. You...are like me now it seems." He shook his head and seemed to notice the fact that he was fully dressed but in bloody clothing. "What...happened to me?" I pushed him gently. "Get out and let me get out and dress and I will explain what I know to you."

**In the present...**

I stared at Bo with my jaw on the floor. "He did WHAT? He said...ohmygod Bo...." She smiled. "I know...ok let me finish!" The others just looked on, wondering what we were talking about no doubt. I nodded. "Yeah...sorry. Go ahead, continue!"

**300 years ago...in the cave...**

After explaining it to him I told him I didn't eat humans.

"What about me?" I didn't look at him. "You....that was my fault. I hadn't eaten and I haven't been around humans in almost 200 years...so I wasn't used to the alluring smell." I saw him smile out of the side of my vision.

"So...you think I smell alluring?" I stared at him in surprise, stuttering in my reply to deny his comment. "A-Ani...no of course not! Just...your human blood. Yeah only the human blood smelled alluring...to me..." I trailed off in thought. _'Even though you smell even better now...'_ I saw a strange look on his face, staying for a second before disappearing. Then a wide grin appeared. "So..you like the way I smell? DO you like the way I look too?" I scoffed. _'What an impish grin! AISH...getting on my nerves...Kim Junsu...'_ He continued to tease me for a century before he understood what I meant about alluring human blood. I would never tell him that that was only part of him that allured me.

**A century later...**

"Kim Bo-Ho-sshi! Help me...please help!" I looked to the mouth of the cave that we had lived in for the last 100 years to see Junsu holding a man who couldn't be much older than him. He dropped the handsome man at my feet gently. I saw blood on the man's collar and sighed. I bent down and ignored Junsu in the background, explaining about the smell and why he had attacked this man. I rolled him over so he was on his back and stared into his face. _'How handsome you are...soft face and hair...black as coal and so shiny...your lips are soft looking too...you look like a sleeping angel...little dongsaeng. Poor man...to die this way.'_ I sighed again and stood. I noticed Junsu was silent and looked up to see a strange look on his face, different from the one 100 years ago but no less confusing.

"Do you like him? He is very attractive isn't he? Too bad I killed him, maybe I could have brought him back for you and you could have seen his eyes, surely very beautiful, as you did mine when you decided to dine." I let the hurt fill my eyes before I looked away, motioning to the man. "He is still living. Barely. And no...I find someone else attractive but that person is not meant for me and will never know. And you will never know this person either. I think...we should change him. I don't know how I did it last time but here you are so I must have done something right. I think...you should bite him once or twice more, just in case. Bite, but don't drink. He doesn't have much left in him." I started to walk out.

"And why should I? Why should I doom another to this hellish life?" The hurt panged in my chest and I breathed in deeply. "Because it will be someone for you to stay with, a man to talk with and not a woman. And because...you did this to him in the first place." I walked away and stayed away for many days, becoming a few weeks, before I came back to see what Junsu had decided, to see if he would do well without me. Even though I knew it would hurt, I wanted to make sure that whether or not he had changed that man that night, he would be alright alone. Since his existance was so hellish I would leave him be, let him wander on his own or with his new friend, whichever seemed to be the case. I didn't find him at the cave so I went to the water and there is where I found him, having a water fight with the man who he had changed, looking for all the world like two friends who were just bathing together and having fun. I could see the mans eyes and I ad to admit they were beautiful and his laugh was a nice one but I couldn't keep my eyes off of Junsu, his back glistening with drops of water. I followed one said drop as it made its way down and it hit the water just above where his butt would be before I shook myself off and jumped down from the tree I was in and started away, knowing if I had been human I would have cried, but I was crying inside anyway. _'Guess I fell for him in the 100 years since I met him...stupid Bo...with your stupid feelings....stupid Kim Junsu....with your stupid inability to see my stupid feelings...AISH!'_

**In the present...**

"But wait Bo...he is right here! So...you stayed with him then! And...who was the man he changed?" She just smiled.

**OK that is enough for now...I am confused about a story I was reading and I have no patience to write right now...mian...anyway hope you liked and please review! ^.^**


	4. Jaejoong Is HOW OLD?

**Yet another chapter...and hopefully another chapter of Sweet Sacrifice to come soon too! ^.^ Anyway I hope you enjoyed the last one and you enjoy this one too! ^.^**

I just stared at her. "Why are you smiling? That doesn't answer my question." She didn't stop smiling as she ignored my question and continued with her story.

**200 years ago...**

I sat down and stuck my feet in the water, enjoying the coolness against my skin but thinking back to the scene I had witnessed before, of Junsu and the man with him. _'I bet he doesn't even notice I am gone...and even if he does he probably doesn't care. AISH...why couldn't I just go to him and ask for an apology? I don't want to be alone for another 200 years...I should find a way to keep that from happening. Maybe change another? No I can't damn another...I didn't even mean to damn Junsu...the water is so lucky...getting to touch him, see him have fun...I think you really miss him Kim Bo-Ho...I hope that man makes him happy and helps him enjoy his life. Or death, in any case...stupid Junsu...'_ Which is what I also said outloud, without meaning to.

"Why is Junsu-sshi stupid?" I looked back to see the man, the one that had been changed, standing there with pure curiosity on his face, and I stood up quickly. He jumped back slightly in fear, then relaxed when he saw I wasn't going to attack him. _'Yet...'_ I thought to myself.

"Mianhe...I am not used to that yet." He smiled a small smile but I didn't show any reaction to the questions swarming my thoughts. _'Why is he here? What does he want from me? Where is Junsu? Does Junsu know this man is here? What do I do...'_ I saw his smile falter and decided to be friendly, at least somewhat. I bowed and introduced myself.

"Anyeonghaseyo, Kim Bo-Ho-imnida." When I stood back up I saw his smile had returned and fought not to smile back. He bowed and did the same, introducing himself as Kim Jaejoong. I didn't say anything, instead I just stared at the ground at Jaejoong's feet, wondering how to get out of this without having him chase me. And I had a feeling he WOULD chase me if I ran, the feeling making me shiver slightly.

"Cold, Bo-ho-sshi?" I looked up in surprise to see Jaejoong smiling fully and had I been walking I would have stumbled from the beauty of it. But the brightness of Jaejoong's smile was outshined by Junsu walking toward me, stopping only inches from me. _'NOW what...how can I get away from this? I have to leave Junsu and Jaejoong to be friends...and not bother them! I can't handle it if Junsu says things like that night again...I might tell him how I feel. AISH...I will find a way if it kills me!'_ I straightened up and stared him directly in the face.

"Kim Junsu-sshi...nae I was cold. I think I will go somewhere warmer...and away from here." _'And away from you...'_ Is what I thought to myself instead. I turned on my heel and walked away but that man! He started following me! I stopped and looked at him coldly.

"How may I help you Kim Jaejoong-sshi? Is there some task with which you need my assistance? If not then do please stop following me and let me alone." He grinned. "Nae...I need your assistance. Help me." I looked at him in shock.

"No you don't. You just want to cause trouble...go away." I started walking again and was stopped by Junsu this time, in fact walking right into him in my hurry to get away from Jaejoong. I rubbed my nose, feeling the little pain from hitting him, and glared up at him.

"And what do YOU want? I am trying to help your 'hellish' life get better...let me by." He had his own look of shock on his face before placing his hands on my arms, preventing me from leaving.

"Hellish life? Bo-Ho-sshi...Bo-sshi....I am so sorry...mianhe...I didn't mean it like that, I was angry, jealous..." He stopped and looked embarrassed, sparking my curiosity. "Jealous, Junsu-sshi? Of what?" He looked uncomfortable and instead of answering my question he asked a different one.

"Please...Bo-sshi....stay with us! I want you to stay...I mean we do...Jaejoong wants to know you too, know everything about whatever we really are...besides...he did this really weird thing this morning...and we need your help to figure out what happened and what it means..." He trailed off again, still looking uncomfortable. _'Hmmm so Jaejoong was right he does need my help....well fine I can do that....since it means I can stay near Junsu more...'_

**Present time...Soo-Jung's POV**

I couldn't believe my ears. There was no way this was true. Junsu and Jaejoong...200 and 300 years old? And Bo, being 500 years old? _"Well she looks good for her age...'_ I tried not to laugh at the comment in my head.

"What about....well...you know. How does he play into all of this?" She looked embarrassed for a second.

"Well you see...Junsu-sshi and I...thought Jaejoong-sshi might be...well he never noticed girls, not ever!" I burst out laughing then. "You thought Jaejoong was GAY? OH DEAR LORD....alright and?" She fidgeted. "Well we wanted to get him someone...cause after the first 100 years of doing the same thing he seemed to be closing in on himself. We went out then and found a group of partygoers, on the way back from a wedding, and saw...well you know who we saw. Anyway he had seemed to also catch Jaejoong-sshi's eye, and we pulled him aside and told him just this once to go bite that human, but not to drink too much, to keep control. He almost didn't, going into a blood craze, but Junsu-sshi was able to hold him back while I ran with Changmin dongsaeng back to the cave and made sure he didn't get attacked again. And we were right, we had figured out how to make one of us, because a few days later, Changmin dongsaeng was like us!" I peeked at Changmin to see him staring at Bo curiously, probably wondering what she was saying about him, and saw Jaejoong staring at me. I blushed and put my head down quickly. _'Do...I have something on my face?'_

"Afterwards Jaejoong-sshi asked why we had wanted him to bite Changmin dongsaeng, and we had no choice but to tell him. I thought he would be angry but his reaction surprised me, he thought it was funny! He started laughing, as well as Changmin dongsaeng! I guess he just wasn't interested because in his human life the girls were all over him. He was just sick of the attention! Changmin dongsaeng laughed too, thinking that it would have been funny even if Jaejoong-sshi was like that, because HE wasn't." Junsu tapped Bo's shoulder and started speaking in Korean, and I let all the information the past hour and a half had given me sink in. I saw some reactions on Junsu, Jaejoong, and Changmin's faces and figured Bo was telling them what she had been talking about. _'Wow she talks fast...I can't understand her at all...and not just cause she is speaking Korean...'_ I sighed and stared off. Then my phone rang again, my cell phone, playing TVXQ's Are You A Good Girl as a ringtone, and I dove to answer it, blushing madly and not looking to the three TVXQ members sitting behind me who were staring holes into my back.

"Yobesoyo? Hello...who is this?" The connection was really crappy but I could still hear the voice on the other side. "Unnie? Unnie...is that you?" An accented voice asked. "Nae...who is this please?" I didn't recognize the voice and wondered who it could be calling me while I was in Korea. _'The only ones other than my family and Sae that know I am here are my online buddies...is it maybe one of them?'_ My suspicions were confirmed when the voice spoke again.

"Unnie...it's Amina dongsaeng!" I smiled and laughed. "Well hello Amina....how are you? I wasn't expecting you to call me...what's up?" She didn't answer for a second but then the line seemed clearer. "Unnie...my connection isn't good...I am here...in Korea. I wanted to meet you, is that alright?" I was almost jumping up and down, the last couple of hours and TVXQ members forgotten momentarily. "Chincha? YOu are? YES of course! Come to my hotel!" I told her where it was and she laughed. "No wonder bad connection unnie...I am in the same hotel!" I laughed too and hung up, waiting for her to come to the door. I turned, smiling and straightening out my shirt, when I saw TVXQ and Bo. My smile and happiness wavered. _'Damn...what am I going to do now? AISH...'_ But Bo, ever the twin we always joked she was, knew what I was thinking and smiled.

"It's ok unnie. It's only Amina...she can know! Not of course about them not being human but that they are here." She turned and spoke quickly as I heard a knocking at my door. I walked to it and opened it to be glomped by Amina.

"UNNIE! HOW ARE YOU?!" I hugged her back, kicking the door closed. Pushing her away a little I responded. "I am alright dongsaengie...and how are you? Look...there is something you need to know..." But she was already staring at them. "Unnie...do you see what I see?" I nodded and pulled her closer, sitting her down in the chair I had occupied earlier.

"Now dongsaengie...don't freak." Too late, she was crying. I crouched next to her. "Dongsaengie why are you crying? You aren't happy...excited to see them?" She nodded. "That's why I am crying! It's him...really him...I drew him...and the others...and they are sitting here in front of me." I laughed and looked to see their reactions. They seemed to be used to this kind of behavior however and Jaejoong stood up in front of her. Bowing, he introduced himself, which made her cry harder. He chuckled and took her hand. "Gwenchana?" She nodded and I asked Bo if she could tell them who Amina really was, about the drawings and everything. She nodded and spoke normally, different from before. I turned to Amina. "She is telling them who you are Amina...they get to meet the great artist who took the time to make such a heartfelt gift!" She looked up at me, her nervousness contagious and spreading to me. Jaejoong, Junsu, and Changmin all came around her and hugged her, saying thank you in Korean, and I stepped away to give them room. When they let her go she had stopped crying and instead was redder than a tomato, grinning like an idiot.

"Unnie...who is this then? Is it really Bo?" I nodded and she jumped up and hugged Bo, catching her off guard, which I thought was pretty funny for a vamp to be caught like that. I laughed and they both came at me. I tried to run but they caught me and hugged me, knocking me to the floor and the breath out of me.

**Jaejoong's POV...**

I watched as Bo-sshi and the new girl tackled Soo-Jung, the shadow woman, to the floor and started wrestling around. I briefly wondered if anyone would be hurt by Bo-sshi's strength before reminding myself she had self-control and wouldn't let her friends be hurt. _'This girl...Soo-Jung...is very pretty...she is American? I feel something...I am not sure what this feeling is though...did Bo-sshi tell her? Warn her of Changmin?'_ My thoughts flitted from one subject to another, but all focusing on Soo-Jung. The other girl, Amina, was also very pretty. I remembered the beautiful artwork she had sent and smiled, curious if she might make something more for me if I asked. I looked to Changmin and Junsu to see them also watching the girls, Junsu looking hungry and Changmin unabashedly at Soo-Jung. Taking her blood like that was a link to him, and if he took enough he would be able to feel her emotions, but I knew he hadn't. I wondered then, why he would look at her in such a way. I stared at her again too, knowing if my heart could beat it would be beating rapidly. Something about her...woke me up. Made me feel something I didn't understand. It would be later that I would realize what the true feeling was.

**Soo-Jung's POV...**

I got onto Amina and Bo each...locking them down with my body weight, and raised my arms triumphantly. "I WON! HA just goes to show who is boss!" I smiled and waved at the boys sitting on the bed staring at us before getting knocked down again, this time by Bo, who mimicked me and then let me go.

**OK that's enough for now! I will update again soon! ^.^**


	5. Junsu's Attack

**Definitely been awhile since I updated this fic….mianhe! Please enjoy!**

I sat up, still out of breath from being knocked over, and brushed the hair out of my face. I waited for Bo to be looking at me before I stuck my tongue childishly out at her and moving Amina to cover me. I stood up and helped Amina up while Bo got up on her own and they hugged and laughed together. I needed to catch my breath and stood back, looking around at everyone. I blushed when I finally noticed Changmin and Jaejoong watching me and looked down, thinking to myself. _'How long have they been like that? Watching me? So strange...and they are SO handsome...'_ Amina looked at me then and spoke.

"Unnie…I can't stay longer but I want to hang out with you and Bo unnie again soon. Is that alright?" I didn't even look to Bo for confirmation as our twin powers activated and we said the same thing.

"Of course dongsaengie! Anytime!" We looked at each other and smiled. Amina left quickly but she took down our numbers and we took hers so we could keep in touch. I stood up and walked over to the sink, running the water.

"Bo…dongsaengie? Do I call you unnie? Well anyway….do you guys drink anything OTHER than…well you know…." I shifted a bit. I heard her laugh and she told me yes, they did but no, they didn't want anything right then. I filled a cup full of water and drank it, rinsing the cup and moving to get an apple and a knife. Before she could say anything in warning I was cutting the apple in pieces, with my finger underneath.

"AIIIIISH! I AM SO CLUMSY! Ah it hurts…." I tried to pop the finger in my mouth but I heard a noise and turned to see what looked like Junsu before I felt pain from him landing on me, bringing me to the floor. In a flash Bo and Jaejoong were trying to pull him off of me while Changmin was trying to pull me from underneath at the same time. It all happened very quickly but I didn't feel like it was. It lasted for what seemed like hours, Junsu trying to take a good bite out of me while I tried to help Changmin in getting me away. Finally they managed to get him up and away and I scrambled to Changmin, practically glomping him and hiding in his arms, trying to breathe and not hyperventilate. _'Kim Junsu…just tried to eat me! OHMYFUCKINGGODICOULDHAVEDIED!'_ I continued to try and bury myself in Changmin's chest, not noticing at first that he once again had my finger in his mouth and was sucking on it. When I did I didn't mind like I probably should have. _'At least he isn't trying to eat me...much…and he is sexy…'_ I felt him stop and look down at me in surprise. I looked away and hide my face in his shirt, praying I wouldn't start crying of all things. I heard a door close followed by a phone ringing, Changmin's cell phone. He tried his best to keep his arms around me to make me feel safe while he answered it, speaking rapidly again. Then he hung up and looked down at me before he nodded decidedly and picked me up, bringing me from my room all the way downstairs and then around to the back, bringing me outside. I was too busy curling up to him and blushing madly to pay too much attention to him. Something happened then and I went to sleep or something.

When I woke up I sat up but felt hands pushing me back down and telling me to be quiet. I stared at the owner of the hands and tried not to gulp audibly, thinking we were alone and I was in a bed with his hands on me.

**Yeah yeah I know it's short but at least I finally updated! ^.^**


	6. The Awakening

**Look at that I update more than once in a week! ^.^ Be happy folks my imagination is running wild!**

Wondering why I was still just staring at him and not moving at all I slowly leaned back into the pillows. _'How did I manage to end up in this position? And where is...Changmin...and Bo? Ah....and Junsu...hope he doesn't come try to eat me again...and I hope he doesn't feel guilty I understand it wasn't his fault...'_ I stopped staring and looked down at my hands, trying and failing to ignore the presence of Kim Jaejoong close by my side. I heard a noise and looked up to see he had moved closer and was studying me carefully. Pointing to me he spoke carefully.

"You….are scared….of me?" He motioned with his hands. "Bo noona? Junsu-ah….Changmin-ah?" I just looked at him for a second before shaking my head.

"Anio! Of course not!" I smiled at him. "Kim Jaejoong-sshi…no I am not afraid of you." His eyes widened a bit at my use of his name. Pointing to himself again he said with certainty, "Oppa. Jaejoong oppa." I blushed. _'He wants me to call him oppa? Are you SERIOUS? Seems like a dream yet again.'_ His hand was close to mine and my eyes locked onto it, my heart beating faster and my breath getting slightly heavier. I wasn't sure why I was having the reaction I was but I also wasn't questioning it right then as he got up and sat on the bed next to me. He touched my forehead for a moment, most likely checking my temperature, before bringing his hand down to my cheek and then my neck, where he left it as he continued to stare at me. _'OHMYGOD...WHAT IS HE DOING? His hand...is warmer than I would have thought. Why is he staring at me that way? Oh...'_ He brought his face closer and stared into my eyes, seeming to look for something but I didn't know what. He got closer and closer and I knew that that I WAS dreaming this time, not like last time, because he had spoken English to me. So I waited until he got close enough and stopped him by touching his face. He looked surprised but I didn't see anything else as I kissed him, closing my eyes. His hand traveled to the back of my neck and he placed pressure slightly to bring me closer as I felt him lay down with me. My heart stopped altogether for a matter of seconds and then I felt something else. It seemed like pain, coming from my chest and blossoming all over me. Jaejoong had stopped kissing me and was trying to ask me what was wrong, touching my back and shoulders. I could hear the worry in his voice as he tried to speak English so I could understand, but I didn't care at the moment as the pain came in stronger waves.

**Jaejoong's POV**

I watched her sleep, curious still as to why she and I had had that dream together. I knew the others were out getting Junsu fed so he wouldn't attack anyone again. _'But he has been hungry like that before and been fine...something about her set him off...she DOES smell particularly interesting...'_ She stirred and tried to sit up but I wasn't sure how she was after losing consciousness the way Changmin had described so I gently pushed her back. Surprise filled her face, followed by a blush spreading across her cheeks. After a minute she seemed to have a thought and started to lean back, staring at her hands instead of me. I felt slightly worried and then was curious as to why I was worried. _'Is she afraid of me? Of us all? Wait why do I care?'_ I moved closer to her anyway, studying her reaction. When she looked up at me I pointed to her and said "You….are scared….of me? Bo noona….Junsu-ah….Changmin-ah?" She looked at me for a second before shaking her head and answering me.

"Anio! Of course not!" She smiled at me and I felt things I didn't understand. "Kim Jaejoong-sshi….no I am not afraid of you." I felt shocked at her formality. I hadn't realized she knew enough Korean to understand being formal, but I wanted for some odd reason for her to call me oppa. I pointed to myself and told her to call me Jaejoong oppa. At the request her blush deepened, to my utter surprise. I didn't think she could have gotten any redder but it seemed I was wrong. Her eyes seemed to lock onto my hand and I felt uncertain for a moment, wondering why she couldn't look at me. Her breathing increased along with her heartbeat and I got worried that maybe she really WAS afraid of me. I got up and sat next to her, not even thinking anymore just letting my feelings take over. It had been a long long time since I had felt anything even close to something other than hunger. I hadn't allowed myself to feel anything and it had taken over me, bringing any rational thought to the back of my mind. I checked her temperature and then brought my hand from her forehead to her cheek to her neck, feeling her pulse. My whole body seemed to feel warmer and I felt a flurry of heat in my stomach. I had to know, had to understand what about her was making me feel this way, trying to get closer to her and look more into her eyes, trying to find answers to questions that I hadn't fully formed yet. It was then that she touched my face, stopping me, and kissed me. I didn't let the surprise of the bold move stop me as I brought my hand to the back of her neck and brought her close to deepen the kiss. I lay down with her, wanting to be closer to her, to be closer to warmth, when I heard her heart stop. I figured it was just the moment, but then her whole body seemed to scrunch up at the same time that I heard the door open and close and soft spoken words only enough so I could hear and no one else of human descent. I ignored that, only trying to find what was wrong, touching her back, her shoulders. I spoke what English I knew, hoping she would understand, but either she didn't or didn't care. Then it seemed the pain worsened and she was biting her lip to keep from screaming. Bo, Changmin, and Junsu had come into the room at the sound of my worried tones trying and failing to speak English and communicate with her. Bo was at her side in an instant, speaking soothing words and trying to help. Changmin and Junsu were standing back but I could feel something from Changmin and looked to him to see a look he was sending me before he too scrunched his face in pain. I spoke to Junsu, to tell him to get to Changmin and make sure he was alright. He nodded and tried to get Changmin's attention while I brought mine back to Soo-Jung's pale face in pain.

"Bo noona, what's wrong with her? What did I do wrong?" She looked up at me sharply.

"What do you mean Jaejoong-sshi? What did you do?" I saw a look in her eyes that scared me to my core, one I had only ever seen directed at others. Soo-Jung then seemed to go limp, breathing heavy and sweat all over her. I checked her pulse and confirmed that although it was racing a bit she seemed to be fine. It was then that she opened her eyes and sat straight up, not looking anywhere but straight ahead. I heard Bo speaking to her and focused on that instead of the fear I had, no longer the fear of Bo's wrath but of whatever was in the room with us, because it seemed it wasn't Soo-Jung any longer.

"Soo-Jung-ah….gwenchana? You alright?" She snapped finger in front of her and that seemed to work. Soo-Jung turned her head and stared at Bo, who seemed to finally feel the wrong thing that I was. I felt power coming strongly from Soo-Jung and got nervous, darting in front and grabbing Bo quickly just as something came flying at her. I looked up to see Soo-Jung's eyes growing bright green before she closed them and fainted, Changmin somehow catching her. After everyone was checked out and alright Bo told us we could leave, that she would stay by Soo-Jung's side, but Changmin wanted to stay too so she let him, the rest of us leaving to go 'sleep' before the others woke up. The last thing I heard before I placed on the headphones was Bo speaking to Soo-Jung.

"Unnie…what was that? What ARE you?"

**Updating again….hope everyone is happy! XD**


	7. I Suck No Really Changmin's Blood!

**That's right I am updating yet again....who loves me? JK JK Please read and enjoy....and if you like it enough PLEASE review!**

I woke up and sleepily rubbed my eyes, wondering why I felt achey all over. Yawning I sat up and felt a feeling of deja vu. Then I realized why and searched the room for Kim Jaejoong, wondering what happened while we were kissing to make him run away. _'How did I fall asleep? He probably thinks I am so rude....aiiiish...'_ I sighed and threw my legs over the edge of the bed, hopping down and realizing I was wearing only my underclothing and a big dress shirt barely covering below my butt. I blushed and tried not to think about how that happened. _'Did me....and Jaejoongie....have sex or something? Why am I like this....?'_ I got up and opened the door, walking out to what looked like a living room with three very sexy men sitting there, now staring at me. Kim Junsu, Jung Yunho, and Shim Changmin stared at me as my body began to turn red. I was frozen, unable to move, still staring as I felt tears beginning to make their way to my eyes. In a matter of seconds, slow enough for humans but fast, Changmin was by my side and was trying to lead me back into the bedroom. When I wouldn't move he picked me up and brought me in, placing me gently on the bed. After closing the door he sat down next to me and flashed me a grin. My heart skipped and I stared at the uneveness of his eyes, blushing and trying not to squeal. _'So cute! I LOVE when he smiles that way....'_ All of a sudden his face got a bit red and I tilted my head to the side curiously, wondering what could make a vampires' face go red. _'I wish I could read his mind....'_ At that he seemed to straighten up and he took my hand in his. Once again I felt deja vu and thought of Jaejoong kissing me, and I saw Changmin's face fall like he was disappointed. For some reason that made me much more upset than even the thought of me and Jaejoong having sex and I reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, making him look up at me again.

"Changmin-sshi....um...." I couldn't speak much Korean and cursed myself yet again for it. "Gwen....gwenchanayo?" He nodded and I smiled at him. "Good. I'm glad." I motioned to myself and the bed, saying, "Waeyo?" He looked confused and again I wished I could read his mind. _'I bet mind reading is international...everyone can understand! Aiiiish...why am I sitting here in just a shirt on a bed that doesn't belong to me?'_

"Changmin-sshi...I wish I could know what you are thinking...." His eyes got a look in them and he leaned closer and instead of deja vu I just got a feeling of warmth and love and felt my face burn. I watched as he bit his lip and wondered briefly what he could be nervous about before I saw him bleeding.

"Omo! Changmin-sshi you are bleeding!" I touched his lip so he would know but he bit me instead, making me blush harder. _'I know you are a vampire or I would worry about AIDS or something...why bite me?! Did I make you mad?'_ He was sucking on the bite and I pulled my finger away from him, pouting. I stuck my tongue out and he came even closer, kissing me. I could taste his blood but instead of coppery like mine it was sweet and rich, like a thick honey. I couldn't help but try to get a little more, nibbling on his lower lip to make more appear. Sucking harder I managed to get a surprising mouthful before he pulled away, licking his lip and staring at me with an unknown emotion in his eyes. I licked my own lips, hungry for more and not knowing why. I growled, not even hearing it, and watched as his sexy eyes widened in surprise. He got up and bowed, then walked out the door. My heart sank and I fought the strong rush of tears that flew to my eyes. What did I do so wrong?

After a little while silently crying I got up and wiped my face off, going to the dresser to find some pants that were too long. I rolled up the legs and put them on anyway, pushing my hair back from my face and sighing. I walked out of the room for the second time, avoiding everyone's eyes and hoping I could manage to find my way home without too much trouble. I got to the front door before I noticed something, no someone, blocking my way out. I looked up to see Bo and teared up but tried to keep it to myself. She nodded and brought me back to the couch and sat me down. I just sat there playing with my hands and wishing I was somewhere else.

"Unnie...I heard...about what happened with Changmin-ah...do you want to try to figure out why?" I looked up in shock and nodded slightly. She tried to smile lightly at me but I only felt more upset. He had told others what I had done. What would Jaejoong think? Then I realized Jaejoong could have told everyone what I did too, and felt lower than dirt. Now Changmin would hate me intensely and Bo would probably think I was a slut or something, making out with not one but two AND trying to take blood from one of them! I felt her take me by the arm and I didn't even have to walk as she brought me into yet another bedroom. I looked up as I was tossed gently into a chair to see Changmin, Junsu, and Jaejoong once again in the same room as me. Before I could let shame enter my eyes for them to see I put my head down. I heard a voice speaking in Korean to Bo and tried to ignore it. Bo was sitting on the arm of the chair I was sitting in and leaned closer to me to translate.

"He wants to know what happened in the room when he kissed you." I sat there dumbly, not even sure of who she meant, and she seemed to realize because she tapped my shoulder and whispered to me.

"Jaejoong, it's Jaejoong who wants to know." I put my head up and looked at her. "But...Bo I don't even know! Did I fall asleep...?" She shook her head and recounted what had happened first in his and then her point of view and I just sat staring at her. After a few minutes of silence, which had to be awkward on their parts, I turned and looked to Jaejoong and just shrugged.

"Maybe you can ask my family....oh right they aren't in the picture at the moment...." I had forgotten about my falling out with them before coming to Korea in the first place. Sighing I shurgged again and tried to make a joke.

"Maybe I'm not human? Hehehehe....Only kidding." But she seemed to believe me, getting a look on her face before speaking rapid vampire speak to everyone before I could protest. _'Wow Bo...I was only kidding...but um ok....'_ I sat twiddling my thumbs and getting really frusterated. Then I felt it, something pushing at my mind, and I looked up in shock at the others but they were still conversing with Bo. I waited and didn't feel anything for a moment, so I put my head back down again, and again as I started to get frusterated I felt it. I pushed back this time, curious to the point of insanity. Then I felt rather than saw the green thing in my head and was about to scream when Bo said my name, distracting me momentarily.

"Unnie, gwenchana? We tend to forget people are here when we get going..." I looked up from under my eyelashes a bit to see she looked sheepish, but I also saw as shock and what might even be fear flitted across her face before she smoothed it out again. She reached out a hand and touched my shoulder.

"Unnie, I'm sorry, we are all sorry we left you out." She seemed to be speaking to me as she would to a dangerous person about to kill a bunch of people, slowly and hesitantly, and for some reason I broke. I was angry, VERY angry, and couldn't even explain the full reason!

"Ah~ So you FINALLY noticed me here? Because I can't speak quickly enough to get in a word, too human in my slowness! I tried to tell you I was kidding! OF COURSE I AM HUMAN WHAT ELSE WOULD I BE?!" I turned to Jaejoong, forgetting he couldn't understand me anyway. "And YOU! Laughing at me that way when I was bowing to you, like you knew I wasn't good enough to even be bowing! And leaving me in a bare amount of clothes after kissing me and letting me think I did things with you? When it's CHANGMIN I like! I don't even know what came over me!" I sat down again, exhausted mostly, and sighed, closing my eyes and stretching, not even hearing as Bo told them exactly what I said and adding her own comments. I just sat there, stretched out, until I felt a hand on the slice of stomach my shirt had uncovered and I jumped up quickly bringing my arms down to cover said stomach. In the process I hit someone in the face, having not realized how close they were to me. I looked into the face of Changmin again, only inches from his now bleeding nose. I gently moved his hand and ignored the strange look of shock in his eyes as I tried to make the blood stop. I felt calmer now and looking around while holding a tissue under his nose I noticed we were alone yet again and looked back at Changmin. Then I realized that it should have been more difficult to hurt him and make him bleed like this and was again curious as to how I managed it. After a few minutes the bleeding did indeed stop and I didn't even notice I was holding his hand as I checked him for more injuries. _'He doesn't seem to be hurt anywhere else....how did I hurt him if he is a vampire? Shouldn't it be only another being like him, or at least something not human? Aiiiish....thinking too hard Soo...probably just lucky....it was the angle....Ah....I hope he isn't angry...'_ My thoughts trailed off as again I was face to face alone with Changmin only inches away. He seemed to have a strange look in his eyes and I focused on that not thinking about why everyone had left in the first place. Our eyes stayed together for a few moments, having a sort of battle of emotions, before I lost control again and kissed him strongly.

**Ok folks it ain't much but...here is it anyway~ Been so long but I AM still alive! Please R & R! If you wanna throw food could you throw some pepero my way?**


	8. English, Power From An Unlikely Source

**Yeah yeah yeah...LONG LONG time no see...sorry I had alot of family, legal, and financial issues, and then I got a job on top of it all...but here I am trying to catch up on my fics...hope you all enjoy I randomly and finally got some ideas~ ^^**

It was a little different from before, kissing Changmin. He seemed a bit reserved this time, and pulled away quickly. I tried to hide my hurt and smiled a litttle, shy.

"M..mianhe, Changmin-sshi...I..don't have any reason...I just..please forgive me." I bowed my head and looked down, hands squeezing my shirt, biting my lip, unsure what to do or say. He spoke quietly but suddenly and I looked up, watching him carefully.

"My English...not good like noona's. Ah...d..do not be sorry. Is ok." He touches his mouth and I blush. "You kiss me two times, really like me?" I nod and boldly continue looking at him, instead of looking away like I normally would have. His eyes flashed an emotion I once again couldn't identify but recognized from earlier. He touched my hand. "You are ok? I tell you what about we talked all here." His English was indeed garbled but I knew what he was saying, and nodded, wanting to be let in on the information too. But as he was about to tell me everything, Yunho and Yoochun both stepped quickly into the room and pulled me and Changmin out into the living room, where Jaejoong, Junsu, and Bo were all sitting comfortably and waiting somewhat impatiently. I sat down, Changmin sitting down next to me and when I realized he hadn't let go of my hand I blushed and tried to slip my hand away. He held on gently but firmly, giving me a look. Yunho cleared his throat and we all looked up at him and Yoochun. A feeling began in my stomach, then began traveling across my whole body, reminding me of just before I fell asleep kissing Jaejoong, and I bit my lip in fear I'd fall asleep in front of everyone but also in fear that this strange feeling, although not painful now, would become painful and quite soon. My whole body was tingling and I was fighting to ignore it, not really listening to anything, just concentrating on the feeling of Changmin's hand holding my own, absently playing with my fingers.

**Bo's POV**

"So you are saying..." I said each word carefully and slowly, like it would help relieve the shock I was feeling from what I had just heard. "That you know...we aren't human?" I laughed, trying to shake it off, trying to continue to hide my identity and the identities of Jaejoong, Junsu, and Changmin. But he just laughed. "Yes, Bo NOONA, we know." He stressed the word, making me realize he knew I was older and not just teasing me. I sighed, and looked at everyone one at a time. Jaejoong was focused on what Yunho was saying, Yunho was watching me for a reaction. Junsu was looking serious, a rare thing that I secretly also found sexy. Yoochun was smiling calmly and Changmin was looking at SooJung, who was doing something strange.

"Not to take attention off the present issue but um...does anyone else see what I see?" I tilt my head in the direction of the only other female in the room who was slightly glowing and was reminded of a bit earlier in the day when she had gotten so angry. Her eyes had caused such fear in me that even now I could feel myself begin to shake. The sheer power coming off her in waves then, and even now, making me jumpy and nervous. Everyone was looking at her and saw the same thing I did, all gasping and becoming ready for an attack out of habit. Yunho cleared his throat again and Junsu jumped high out of his chair then looked around sheepishly.

"This is what you are all here for me and Yoochun-ah to explain. We know what you are, have known since we all met. We don't care. We have a prophecy, you see, and we both grew up learning and memorizing everything, trying to find a way out of it." He points to SooJung, who seems lost in her own little world for the moment, and I was glad Changmin was there holding her hand, keeping her grounded. It seemed if he wasn't she might burst and we could all be harmed if that happened. The energy she was emitting was building, seemingly inside her for an unknown reason. I looked back up at Yunho to listen to what he had to say, resigned to the fact that the last few years we had worked hard to hide ourselves when we didn't need to.

"We are here to protect her, but also to protect the world FROM her. In our prophecy, simplified, she could destroy all of mankind, the entire planet, and obviously everything else along with it!" My mouth fell open and I again looked at SooJung, who seemed content to sit with Changmin and let him play with her hand. Yunho continued speaking and my eyes continued getting larger, just watching her.

"She is what the Japanese call a Tennyo, a celestial maiden. To make everything quick and simple to explain I'll just tell you the very important parts of how we know this and how everything is the way it is right now." He then proceeded to tell us all about how his ancestor and Yoochun's as well had been watching a celestial being as she sang and danced with her sisters and then as a horrid man stole her beautiful robe, her hagoromo. I had heard the story many times, there was even an anime and a manga out based upon it. He then explained something I hadn't heard of before. His and Yoochun's ancestors then fought that man for the maiden's robe and ended up dying in the process, therefore somehow making their families the protectors.

**It's short but that's it for now...I'll update again soon~ :D You know what to do, read and review!3**


	9. Angels and Demons and Humans, OH MY!

**Been awhile yet again, of course I know that everyone is a bit frusterated with me...-.-; mian! Anyway read on if you are still a fan~!**

**Bo's POV**

"So you mean to tell me...my un-...my friend is an angel?" I looked over to where she sat, the glowing getting stronger even while she seemed to relax further next to Changmin. Yunho nodded. "Yes we believe she might be this Tennyo we have searched for to protect. And you all play a role in this prophecy, but it's very vague. To be honest all we know is there are three tennyo in all. One of them can destroy the Earth and Heavens. We don't know which one, but we believe she might be her." He stopped talking as a form began taking place in front of us all, a black and green shaded figure.

"You are wrong, young protectors. My Lady is not a tennyo...she could never be something so disgusting and below her. No instead she is something else, far more powerful, and will rip the souls out of every last one of you before devouring you whole. You will realize your precious 'prophecy' and your poor sad story of how you came to be and how the tennyo really were on this Earth is wrong, dead wrong. Tennyo were much more bloodthirsty than even my Lady here...hehehehehehehe..." He started to fade after pretty much just putting his two cents in and I shivered.

"Wait! Are you saying that Soo is something evil? Something sinister meant to kill, not a pure angel from the heavens?" The shadow had already gone, it's sick laughter still surrounding everyone in the room. The feeling he had while there was made worse when he left, and I wanted to puke from the mental sickness I could feel coming from him. _'So if she isn't human, and she isn't some celestial maiden...she's evil of some sort, what is she really?'_

**Soo's POV**

A feeling of dread washed over me and I looked up to see everyone's eyes trained on me inquisitively, something which I was getting used to, and looked back down. Since Changmin had stopped playing absently with my hand, I decided to turn the tables and started tracing his palm and his fingers lightly, learning all the lines. I felt him shiver and peeked up at him to see his eyes were half-lidded and he was breathing a little heavier. Not thinking anything of it, I looked back at our hands and blushed before intertwining the fingers, rubbing my thumb in small circles across the top of his hand. _'What would it be like, to really be WITH him? To be someone he cared a great deal for...someone who made him smile and laugh? I'd like to be that person...'_ I sighed, feeling something inside me shift. Not understanding what it was and not having paid attention to the shadow from before, I mentally shrugged it off. _'I feel so tired all of a sudden...maybe he won't...mind...'_ I leaned my head on his shoulder, pulling my legs up under me, and started to doze, having the weirdest dream.

In it I was me, but I didn't look exactly LIKE me. For example, my normally blonde shoulder length hair was all black and down past my butt, my round human ears were a bit pointier and longer, I even had fangs! I also had claws, which I was using to scratch some image of a human or something. Then I realized I was fighting someone, no three someones. They were beyond gorgeous, differing in body type and heights but all looking perfect. Too perfect. Jumping at impossible heights and speeds we fought, three against one.

The first of these -angels yeah I'll call them angels- was the tallest, and seemed to be the leader of the three. She had wings of white and eyes of pure blue, her auburn hair done up intricately with small precious jewels and thin gold chains. From what I could see she let the other two fight, only occasionally stepping in here or there to slap me and laugh, or taunt me as she kicked me, immediately leaving me to the others again._ 'Yeah, she was probably the biggest bitch that the other two were so afraid of they just whatever they were told with no question.'_

The second angelic woman, a slightly shorter but just as skinny female, she had these little knives with which she continually threw at me and SOMEHOW she never ran out. They were little annoyances, really, and kept causing big problems. Like, say, when it hit a few major veins or muscles and slowed me down, causing the last one to really pound into me. It was seeming to be a good system really, and I was wondering to myself when I'd get some teammates of my own to fight with. This one had blonde hair cut pixie style and she licked one of those knives that had my blood on it. Her wings were a dark color, almost like they were dirty, and she had alot of piercings in her ears and her eyes filled with the joy of the pain she was bringing. '_Yep gotta take this one out and soon.'_

The third was was almost my height as a human, with shoulder length black hair curly and left to sit fully on her shoulders. She was the only one who didn't seem dressed up for a fight, who didn't seem to even want to be there. When she attacked, she left herself knowingly open for retaliation. And anytime the leader screamed at her, she flinched, her wings folding in a little, and looked at me almost as if to say '_What can you do?'_ and I could feel more than see her apologies everytime she hit me. _'Maybe she is the one who needs to be saved...'_

"Little demon bitch! We were just trying to have a taste is all, why did you need to stop us? The man OBVIOUSLY didn't mind. Three beautiful girls, making him think he was having the best night of his life? That's paradise! We caused him nothing but JOY!" The eldest laughed her sick laugh and I felt myself grow angry, that green thing in my mind bothering me again, pushing.

"Unnie..." The smallest one started, turning in midair. "Maybe we can stop now. She seems to have gotten the point, right?" She looked at me and nodded, trying to get me to agree. _'Interesting...'_ "So we can stop now. We might kill her at this rate...and you know what could happen as repurcussions..." The leader almost seemed to be thinking about it, tapping a perfectly manicured finger against her (of course) perfectly pointy chin, her mouth in a thoughtful pout. _'Gotta remind myself to bite my nails when I get out of this, I can't look at my nails and think of her I might kill myself!'_ She then smiled, making her look gentle and softening her eyes. She looked at the middle angel and in a flash the smallest was being held tightly even though she struggled. The leader sidled over to her and slapped her, using her nails to scratch all across the small one's face, making her immediately cry out and stop fighting.

"You traitorous little worm! Did you really think someone could interrupt MY meal and get away with it? Consequences be DAMNED! I'll kill you too, for siding with something like her!" She raised her hand to hit her again but I stepped in front and caught her wrist. I was furious now, and that green thing had broken inside me and taken me over. I knew my eyes had gone pure green and my fangs had gotten a bit longer, making me look wilder and very much the demon I was. "Don't touch her again, woman." I growled at her, and for the first time fear entered her eyes. Then they narrowed, and I heard the little one behind me gasp out in pain and fear before I blacked out. "No!"

It was then that I woke and knew without a doubt, that that had been the last fight between those tennyo mentioned before and some demoness. But why was I in the dream as the demoness? I realized I was on someone's lap and looked up sleepily to see Changmin looking down at me, his arms wrapped around me tightly, shushing me. Then I realized I had woken up crying, and buried my face in his shirt. I was not just crying for what seemed to be the death of the demoness who had saved a human from being eaten by angels, but for the obvious and needless death of the youngest, littlest one who had tried to protect said demoness.

**Yeah I'm so not explaining this right now, you guys are stuck with a mini cliffie trying to figure out what just happened...Remember to read and review! XD**


End file.
